


My Heart Goes (Boom, Boom, Boom)

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds his toy where it should be, at the bottom of his suitcase. There’s always a risk of someone finding it, with them borrowing each other's clothes all the time. That’s why he’s made sure he put it underneath a t-shirt he knows none of them have touched before, one he usually works out in.</p><p>The purple, almost sparkly, colour isn’t discreet, but he bought it mostly because it was supposed to be quiet. The buzz from it can’t be heard through the walls of his room; he would have been teased about it, he’s sure of it. But the buzz is fully noticeable even deep inside of him.</p><p>When he’s naked, lying on his back in the middle of the bed he runs his fingertips down his chest, just tweaking his nipples before he drags them lower. Taking his time, he teases his cock to full hardness, just soft touches that he knows won’t make him come.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam gets walked in on with a vibrator in his arse.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Goes (Boom, Boom, Boom)

Liam’s antsy, there’s no better way to put it. It’s been ages since he got any alone time, and he’s tired of getting himself off in the shower, always rushed because he has somewhere to be. The boys wanted him to come along, since all of them were going to go out and have a drink after the show, but he’s said he wanted to lie down, claiming to be tired.

Zayn had bundled him up in a hug, quietly asking him if he were alright while Niall and Louis loudly discussed what they were going to get to eat. Liam had smiled, knowing his cheeks probably were a faint pink colour, and said he was fine.

He finds his toy where it should be, at the bottom of his suitcase. There’s always a risk of someone finding it, with them borrowing each other's clothes all the time. That’s why he’s made sure he put it underneath a t-shirt he knows none of them have touched before, one he usually works out in.

The purple, almost sparkly, colour isn’t discreet, but he bought it mostly because it was supposed to be quiet. The buzz from it can’t be heard through the walls of his room; he would have been teased about it, he’s sure of it. But the buzz is fully noticeable even deep inside of him.

When he’s naked, lying on his back in the middle of the bed he runs his fingertips down his chest, just tweaking his nipples before he drags them lower. Taking his time, he teases his cock to full hardness, just soft touches that he knows won’t make him come.

That first stretch that always makes him feel so good, as he presses one slick finger into himself, makes him bite his lip and spread his legs wider. He’s got his leg drawn up over his arm, curling his finger to try to reach that spot inside him that makes him feel like he’s about to shake apart.

His cock is laying hard on his stomach, precome blurting on his stomach as he pushes in with two fingers instead of one. The slight burn of his fingers stretching his rim wider makes him start to sweat, his whole body feeling like it’s on fire.

He’s pretty sure he could come like that, but he knows it will be even better with his purple toy, it’s so much bigger than even three of his fingers. Most of all, it’s longer, gets deeper into him. The plastic head is slippery and a bit cold, and he lets it slide against his taint, up over his hole, teasing over it until he can’t hold out any longer.

He moans and squeezes his eyes shut, when it slips into him, and he works himself open little by little. Once it’s fully in him, he carefully moves up on the bed, wanting to have his head on the pillows so he won’t have to crane his neck as he fuck himself with his toy. His hips jump, when he pushes the on button, a soft buzz filling the room as it comes to life in him, sending tingles up his spine.

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles, slowly pulling the toy out almost all the way before he slides it right back in again. It feels lovely, and he does it again and again, keeping the pace slow.

Liam wants it to last, not only after the orgasm, but the feeling of how the vibrations make his cock jump and get wetter and wetter. Even if he hasn’t touched it once since he got the toy inside himself.

It’s quiet in the room, his low moans mixing with the slick sounds of the toy being pushed into him and the slightly higher buzz when it’s not shoved all the way inside him.

When he hears the door being opened, he instinctively pulls the duvet over himself, covering his naked body. The toy is still on though, and there’s no way for him to get his hand underneath the duvet to shut it off without anyone noticing.

Luckily, they’re all loud, joking and talking over each other.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks, trying to get into a sitting position against the headrest. He’s pretty sure that’s what he would do normally if he hadn’t got a pulsing toy inside of him, making him sweat and bite the inside of his cheek to not moan out loud.

“We missed you,” Harry explains as he flops down in one of the comfortable armchairs by the big window. His long limbs stretched out, as he leans back and smiles at Liam. “Wasn’t as fun without you.”

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, because he can’t keep the noise in. He meant to say something along the lines of ‘you shouldn’t have’, but he’s pretty sure he’ll say something properly embarrassing if he opens his mouth and tries to get that many words out.

Louis has Niall underneath himself on the floor, the two of them wrestling, both trying to pin the other to the floor. He laughs, pinching Niall playfully as he says, “The right thing to say would have been that you missed us, too.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, his body shaking a bit as he tries to keep himself still. It’s almost impossible, and he blushes – if it’s even noticeable, since his cheeks must be flushed red already – when he hears a faint buzz.

“You okay?” Zayn asks, coming to sit next to him. His eyes are locked on Liam’s face and he looks worried as he takes in Liam’s glazed over eyes and how he doesn’t seem to listen to what any of them says.

Not totally there.

Liam’s got in knees up, and his thighs squeeze together tightly, and his hips keep twitching upwards. “I’m fine,” Liam manages to say, and he smiles weakly at Zayn, reaching out to pat his arm, in a way he hopes is comforting.

“You sure?” Harry pikes in, having stopped laughing at Niall and Louis trying to tickle each other, both trying to get the upper hand. When Liam turns his head towards him, his sweaty hand forgotten on Zayn’s arm, he finds Harry staring at him. “You look warm, you sure you’re not ill?”

Oh god, Liam thinks, he’s going to come. With all of them there. The position he’s in, makes the toy push against his prostate, giving it almost too much stimulation as it vibrates in a fast pace.

The orgasm rolls through him slowly, every part of him trembling, his cock twitching wetly against the duvet as he soaks it with come. He’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, digging in hard to keep at least some noise in. He can’t look away from Harry, and he sees the exact moment when Harry realises what’s happening.

“Bloody _hell_ ,” Harry breathes out, leaning forward in the armchair.

The rest of them falls quiet, and Liam can feel them all staring at him. The toy is still on, and the noise can be heard clearly now. Liam’s cheeks burn, but it’s like he can’t get himself to turn it off, even when he knows that they must have figured it out.

He lets out a small noise, his body spasming as another wave of pleasure rushes through him; all of him shivering because of how sensitive he is now that he has come.

“You didn’t?” Zayn asks, his voice sounding both awed and rough.

Liam realises that he’s got his hand wrapped around Zayn’s arm, holding on hard still. As he turns to him, he finds Zayn staring openly at his lap. His eyes are dark, blown wide, and it confuses Liam.

He’s about to open his mouth to protest, to ask them to leave, when Niall sits down next to him. “I didn’t mean to,” he says, wondering if it’s weirder to keep it in him or to take it out with all of them there.

“I wouldn’t mind if you would let us see it,” Niall murmurs, stroking his fingers down Liam’s arm until he reaches his hand. He squeezes Liam’s hand once and adds. “Maybe I should say, I want to see what made you come like that.

Niall’s cheeks are a faint pink, and he’s toying with the duvet, waiting for Liam’s answer.

“We can leave if you want,” Zayn adds, when Liam’s just stares at them.

Liam doesn’t have to think about it; he’s shared all of him with them already, this won’t make a difference. And he likes the way they look at him, it only adds to the hot rush of want in him. “Yeah, if you want to?”

“If we want to?” asks Louis, as he climbs up on the bed. He watches Liam carefully as he starts to pull the duvet of him, taking place by his feet.

The air is chilly against his overheated skin and Louis’ hands on his legs, spreading his thighs open, makes him feel almost feverish. All of them are fully clothed, and he’s so naked; with his legs splayed wide, just for them to see.

Louis kisses one of his knees, his gaze locked on Liam’s arse even as he asks, “You feel good?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, blushing even harder when he sees that Louis is touching himself; his cock hard in his hand as he absentmindedly strokes himself.

It feels like Louis looks at him forever, making comments about how ‘pretty he looks’. Then Louis moves to the side, saying something to someone not him, about them maybe wanting a look, too.

Louis still has got his hand on Liam’s leg, warm and calming. And Liam smiles weakly at Harry when he takes place between his legs, staring openly at Harry’s naked body. His mouth waters when he sees Harry’s cock; the head dark and wet as it pokes out of Harry’s hand.

“Oh fuck,” Harry groans. He skims his fingers along the toy shoved almost all the way inside Liam, making him moan and his cock starting to swell again. “So pink, want to get my cock in you.”

“You okay with this?” Zayn asks, cuddling Liam closer to his side. He’s talking directly into Liam’s ear, hot puffs of air against his skin and he breathes fast and shallow. Liam nods, and turns his head until he can kiss Zayn, both of them panting into each other mouths as Harry plays with the toy in him, pushing it a bit deeper.

It must be Niall’s hand on his stomach; the fingertips are rough against his skin as they moves lower. It wraps around him, and he lifts his hips, fucking into the tight circle a couple of times.

“You want Harry to fuck you?” Niall asks, playing with the slit on Liam’s cock, rubbing his finger over it as another bead of precome dribbles out.

Liam nods, not wanting to stop kissing Zayn. Zayn’s tongue fucking into his mouth feels too good to be without. When the toy starts to slip out of him, he whines as squeezes harder around it; his arse feeling weirdly empty without it.

“Shh,” Niall murmurs, kissing his shoulder softly. “Harry’s got to take it out, if he’s going to get his cock in you.”

When his legs get rearranges, lifted over Harry’s elbows, he drags himself away from Zayn, trying to see where Harry’s cock is pressing against his hole. Harry’s cock must be bigger than the toy because it feels like he’s being split open when Harry starts to fuck into him.

It’s like everything he ever wanted, needed even.

“You’re doing so good,” Niall praises him. He lets go of Liam’s cock, shuffling up to sit crouched on his knees next to Liam’s head. He grins down at Liam when he wanks himself off slowly, the head of his cock almost rubbing against Liam’s mouth.

There’s a new moan pushed from his lips every time Harry’s cock slides back into him, and his body is moving into Harry without him having to think about it. It feels so good, Harry’s cock spreading him wide open, but he can’t look away from Niall’s cock. He can even smell it, salty and musty, so close it is to him.

“Can I?” he asks, breaking off into a moan as Harry fucks into him hard. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Zayn asks gently as he starts to take off his clothes. His tattoos and bare skin make Liam forget how to talk for a moment.

“Can I suck you?” he asks Zayn, just needing a cock in his mouth, not caring too much which one of his boys’ cock it is.

Zayn stops in the middle of pushing his jeans down his hips, his eyes wide as he darts forward to kiss Liam roughly on the mouth, biting at his lips. When he pulls away, he murmurs, “You can suck my cock whenever you like, babe.”

Liam closes his eyes for a moment, lets the need in his body take over. He blinks them open again when he can feel Zayn straddling his chest, pushing his cock close to Liam’s mouth.

“Like this?” Zayn asks, looking down at him. He’s got his cock fisted loosely in his hand, smearing it along Liam’s lower lip as he waits for an answer.

Liam pokes his tongue out, moaning when he gets the taste of Zayn in his mouth. Nodding eagerly, he waits for Zayn to come to him.

“So good,” Zayn mumbles, shuffling forward until the tip of his cock pushes in between Liam’s lips. He rests his hands against the headboard, feeding his cock into Liam’s mouth little by little, pulling back only to push in a little bit deeper.

“You feel so good around me,” Harry murmurs. “So hot and tight.”

Liam lets out a muffled moan, feeling the head of Zayn’s cock drag wetly at the top of his mouth, bumping against the back of his throat. He’s making a mess, precome and saliva wetting his chin; he has such a hard time doing anything but letting Zayn use his mouth to get off. It’s almost too much; Harry’s cock pushing into his already sore hole and Zayn’s cock making it hard for him to breath properly.

He’s never felt _better_ , or more wanted.

“You’re doing so good,” Louis says, his hand gripping Liam’s hard. “Look so good with a cock in you, would never have thought.”

Harry’s fucking him harder, his thrusts uneven as his hands dig into Liam’s thighs. “Oh fuck,” he moans. His hips stutter out of control as he comes deep inside of Liam, his cock spurting wet streaks of come as he grinds into him one last time.

“Shit,” Niall murmurs, his hand sliding wetly on his own cock.

Liam needs another cock in him; he wants to come like that. He was so close; he could almost feel the promise of it underneath his skin. His boys will take care of him, though, so he stays where he is, feeling Harry’s come starting to trickle out of him.

“You’re going to come?” Harry asks, patting Liam’s thigh. But he must be talking to Zayn, because his moans are starting to get rougher, and his cock leaks freely in Liam’s mouth.

“Yeah,” murmurs Zayn, stopping with just the head of his cock in Liam’s mouth. “You okay with me coming in your mouth?”

Liam nods, finding it hard to do with a cock in his mouth, but he thinks Zayn gets it. He must have because he starts moving again, staying shallow as he fucks into Liam’s mouth a handful off times.

“Fuck, fuck,” Zayn groans, as he comes in salty bursts into Liam’s mouth, making him swallow over and over as his own hips fuck into the air.

Zayn strokes his cheek softly, as he slumps down next to him. Grinning as he leans forward to kiss Liam’s lips, he licks into his mouth almost at once. Liam whines and feels even more desperate when he realises that Zayn tries to kiss the taste of himself right out of his mouth.

“You want more?” Niall asks, peeking down at him.

Liam mumbles, “please,” against Zayn’s lips, kissing him once more before he pulls away. His lips feel sore and tingly, but he knows what he wants. “You too,” he says, looking at Niall. "I want your cock, too.”

His cheeks are hot, probably a startling pink colour, but Niall just smiles and asks, “In your _mouth_ or in your _arse_?”

“In my mouth,” Liam decides. “Louis can fuck me, if he wants to.”

“If I want to?” Louis asks, sounding incredulous. “Such a dumb question, Li.”

They move him around, laughing as neither of them are particularly smooth. Soon, he’s on his hands and knees, Louis fucking into him with one fast slide from behind. Niall’s on his knees in front of him, pushing the wetness of his cock against Liam’s lips, teasingly.

“Please,” Liam begs, riding his arse against Louis’ cock, since he’s stopped moving in him.

Niall laughs, taking hold of his cheek with one hand as he rolls his hips into Liam’s mouth. “So hot inside, I bet you’re wet from Zayn’s come still.”

“We’re going to make you come like this,” Louis says, his hips starting to thrust into him in a fast, rough pace. It makes his body rock forward, causing him to take Niall’s cock deeper into his mouth, the head slipping into his throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Niall mumbles, his fingertips feeling out where his cock bulges out in Liam’s cheek before sliding deep again.

Liam’s face is wet; tears slip down his cheek as he chokes and gags slightly on Niall’s cock. The blowjob he gives is sloppy and fast, and he keeps moaning around Niall’s cock. His own dick jumping, slapping wetly against his stomach as Louis’ cock drags against his prostate.

“You close, love?” Louis asks, his nails digging into Liam’s hips. He sounds strained, almost breathless as he fucks Liam in a way that makes him arch his back to try to take Louis deeper.

Liam gurgles out a noise around Niall’s cock, feeling his cock swell further as he starts to come weakly; it’s almost like he blacks out for a moment, he can’t hear their voices only a loud buzz in his head, and there are sparks behind his eyelids and he squeezes his eyes shut hard.

He can feel his hole clutch hotly around Louis’ cock as he trembles his way through his orgasm, and then he gets even wetter, slipper as Louis groans loudly and shoves in hard, making him take Niall all the way into his throat, his nose shoved against Niall’s skin.

“Just wait one second,” Niall mumbles, pulling back until his cock from Liam’s mouth slips free with a dirty noise.

He wants to push forward, try to take it into his mouth again, suck Niall off until he comes down his throat. Instead, he lets them push him over until he’s on his back, come making the sheets feel sticky against his thighs and arse, as he watches Niall put his hand on his own cock.

“Going to come on you,” Niall says, his hand making slick sounds as he jerks himself off with quick flicks of his wrist. His voice is shaky and low. "Better close your eyes."

Liam nods, his head heavy and soft at the same time. He grips Zayn's hand hard, his mouth a bit open as he tries and fails to keep his breathing steady. The first splash of wet, hot come against his cheek takes him by surprise, even with what Niall said; it's like his brain has switched off. He licks his lips, whimpering softly, as Niall paints them wet, too.

"Look so pretty like that," says Zayn.

"Yeah," agrees Niall, panting harshly, even when he seems to be done coming. He drops down next to Liam, moving around until he's squished tightly between him and Zayn.

"Should clean you up anyway," Louis says, laughing when Liam just mumbles something against Zayn's mouth; it's not even proper words. "That way we can mess you up again in the morning."

Liam thinks that sounds like a wonderful idea, but he can't stop trading kisses with Niall and Zayn for long enough for him to say so.

"Hey, I want some kisses, too," Harry grumbles, leaning his chin on Niall's shoulder.

"You can kiss me, you stupid boy," Niall laughs, craning his neck until he can kiss Harry. Liam hums, watching them closely; their tongues sneaking into each others mouths.

He falls asleep like that, Louis gently cleaning him off with a lukewarm, wet flannel and his boys close to him in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can find me on [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/110352002384/my-heart-goes-boom-boom-boom-3471-words-by)  
> Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
